HWE: Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse
Intro Lose yourslef plays as the hwe playmates come out The divas dont look happy after what happened at the Destroyer Rumble Camera shows JDUDE backstage with Slashranger and Big Show JDUDE: What was that about you two, I am not happy at all with either of you, Slashranger, you try protesting me being carried away, but get love struck, and Big Show, you took me away after I give you a job, you know, nevermind that, I have to take this call camera rolls back to playmates Jenny: What was that about at the rumble? Huh, you divas want to say something to us? Tell it to our face Glory Girl: Yeah, you have a problem with us calling you prissy which we never did, Come out there and fight us For those about to rock plays Sam American comes out Sam: Ha ha, I see there is a chick fight to happen soon Eric: What are you doing, I FIRED YOU Sam: Oh me, just checking out the show I was put as a one night GM too, oh by the way, you have leave the ring, and ringside for this Eric: WHAT, YOU CANT DO THAT Security takes eric away Sam: And as for me, I am making a tag one more shot match AND IT WILL BE WITH HER0 AND I Match 1 Her0 comes out, then all of a sudden, the lights go out as The one and only Undertaker arrives with a very strange looking Chavo Guerrero Chavo and Taker are looking at Sam and Her0 Sam takkes a mic again before the match starts Sam: Ok wait a minute, ok, this match will be, A STEEL CAGE MATCH, except, you can exit, but you must win by knocking out your opponent The cage lowers Sam and Her0 throw a ladder, 2 tables, and a trash can in the ring quickly before the cage lowers completely Sam hits Taker with the can, but then Chavo comes and hits a dropkick on Sam, Her0 then climbs the cage and jumps off the middle onto Taker\ Chavo then hits a dropkick to Her0, but then is hit with a ddt by Sam Sam then takes out both Taker and Chavo with many attacks, and then He climbs on top of the cage Her0 brings the ladder up and sets it onto the cage and Sam climbs that Her0 places a trash can over taker and Chavos head, and places them on two tables and Sam hits a famousser off of the ladder on the cage 1 ref counts 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEWEST SUPERSTARS OF HWE, SAM AMERICAN AND HER0, well Sam Match 2 Grando Masses comes out Sam comes out Sam: You were originally goin to participate in a gauntlet match but.. Grando: No, No, I want to compete in the gauntlet Sam: Alright whatever, bring out number 1 Grando faces HBK Grando gets hit with a clothesline, but then almost gets hit with a superkick, but Grando counters it into a leg drag HBK taps Ric Flair comes in and hits a figure four leg lock Grando rolls in a 360 and hits an inverted boston crap/cloverleaf Ric taps HHH comes in HHH goes for a pedigree, but gets caught in a double underhook lock HHH taps out WE HAVE YOUR WINNER, GRANDO MASSES Masses is surprised of what he just done Match 3 The bellas come out, then Her0 comes out as their manager Sexay and Mina come out The top rope challenge starts Bellas go for an immediate throw over the ropes, but get monkey flipped and superkicked out of the ring WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS, SEXAY AND MINA Promo All of a sudden on the screen, it says BEWARE FOREVER Main Event JDUDE and Slashraner are in the ring JDUDE: I just wanted to announce one thing, after last night JDUDE gives Slashranger a nelson slam JDUDE: I dont know what I just did, but I cant have you controlling me, with you controlling Big Show to do that, you left me like that, and thats your consequences JDUDE helps Ranger up Rick Wild comes out to Ravishing Rick Rudes theme Rick: My new name, is thhe Ravishing Rick Wild Money Meister: OK, we get it, but get out of the ring, its my time now Money Mountain comes as Rick leaves THIS MATCH IS A BEAR HUG MATCH, Money Mountain and Money Meister get in the bear hug position They are not allowed to let go of another TITLE MATCH Money Mountain lifts Meiter in the air, but then, Meister "accidently" kicks the ref, and then Meister illegaly hits a headbutt and a grion kick to Mountain, and then bites his shoulder Mountain taps as the ref gets up WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND NEW SLAUGHTER CHAMPION MONEY MEISTER